


In the Dark

by BlossomingDia



Series: Addictions [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Mentioned Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, Threats of Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Donghyuck reminisces about a past love, until he meets a familiar face in the crowd.





	In the Dark

The city was dark and glimmered with the sheen slick of rain that coated the pavements and formed puddles under Donghyuck’s boots as he walked through the streets, illuminated by neon lights. His conversation with Ten had echoed through his ears, overpowering the sound of cars and young people stumbling through the streets with the dire reminder that, yes, he had to feed eventually – despite his attempts to resist the bloodlust that clawed at his insides and wracked him with pain. 

Any one of the drunken people in the streets would have made a fine meal, he mused, they could be lured into an alley with a promise of sex, or booze or even the allure of a cigarette if they were far gone enough. Yet, his body cried out for a person – long dead for many years and long buried with the promise of Donghyuck’s love buried in two pinpricks in his neck that had flushed red and gushed crimson under his fingertips uncontrollably. A bump broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to look in the direction of the bump, finding two giggling men supporting each other as they stumbled through the streets not even paying attention to him until he cleared his throat and the shorter turned. 

Donghyuck was stuck by the sight of his eyes. Rounded and wide with drunken happiness and hazy with fatigue as his friend continued to stumble away, leaving the two of them staring in the street as Donghyuck had to resist the urge to lean forwards and caress his face to verify that he wasn’t dreaming and that he was really there. 

“Minhyung?” He asked breathlessly, allowing the warmth in his chest to rise as the man’s lips quirked up into a little smile. 

“Yo! Mark! What’s the hold up?” Came the obnoxiously loud voice of his companion who seized him and dragged him along the street in the direction of their destination without so much as a glance back to the vampire who stared after them before deciding to slip along quietly behind them, watching ‘Mark’ with intensity as he stumbled into another bar and promptly made himself comfortable pressed against the other bodies on the dancefloor. Someone’s hands slipped onto his hips and caressed the skin as another hand sought out his hair and ran through the slick strands as their bodies writhed against each other. 

He watched as ‘Mark’ abandoned his partner and slipped through the darkened room into dim room beyond and he mentally prepared himself for the long wait for him to come out as he too slipped past the curtain. Then came the arm to his throat, which pushed him against the wall away from the prying eyes of the line for the toilet and instinctively he drew out his fangs, ready to kill whatever had pinned him only to meet those familiar eyes that shone unnaturally gold as Mark snarled at him. 

“Hello Donghyuck.” He hissed, allowing a glimpse of his own elongated teeth “Long time no see huh?” 

“Its been –“

“Over four hundred years I know.”

“I watched you bleed out on the floor in my bedroom, how can you be here?”

Mark laughed humourlessly “You left me to bleed out on your bedroom floor, and you left me to die. Not everyone is like you Hyuck, some people actually have compassion and love for others.”

“I loved you more than anything in the world, I was devastated when you died!” He protested. The collision of the fist into his face sent his head backwards into the wall, leaving a dent as Mark pulled back with a dangerous smile. 

“If I see your face around here again, you wont just have me to deal with.”

With his threat still hanging he turned and left, and as he left Donghyuck couldn’t help but appreciate how the man looked as beautiful as he had on the day they had met and allowed himself to smile. Minhyung had been stubborn and naïve when they had met all those years ago, and though not naïve anymore, he was sure that he could be swayed with the right approach. Yes, he would definitely sway him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from the song 'La Nuit' (which is a great song may I add), let me know what you think!


End file.
